Jane-Anne Deveraux
Jane-Anne Deveraux była potężną czarownicą oraz siostrą Sophie. Rzuciła zaklęcie, które miało na celu sprawdzenie, czy rzeczywiście Hayley jest w ciąży z Klausem i powiązanie życia swojej siostry z linią życia Hayley. Za ten czyn została zabita przez Marcela Gerarda. Historia thumb|left|200px|Jane-Anne odprawia zaklęcie.Jane-Anne była starszą siostrą Sophie i matką Monique. Jej córka została poświęcona w Rytuale Żniw, aby wzmocnić magię społeczeństwa nowoorleańskich czarownic. Ocalała tylko Davina. W wyniku tej sparwy czarownice nie mogły korzystać z magii. Razem z siostrą wymyśliy plan, który miał przywrócić Monique do życia. Czarownica sprzeciwiła się Marcelowi, co thumb|left|200px|Jane-Anne i Sophie na cmentarzu.ostatecznie doprowadziło do jej śmierci. Przed zgonem, prawdopodobnie kazała Katherine sprowadzić Klausa do Nowego Orleanu, by Marcel ukazał jej rasie więcej szacunku. Po rzuceniu potrzebnego zaklęcia próbowała się ukryć na statku, została jednak znaleziona przed wypłynięciem z miasta. Sezon 4 thumb|left|222px|Marcel zabija Jane-Anne.W Pictures of You, w liście Katherine Pierce ujawnia, że Jane-Anne spiskuje za plecami Klausa. W The Originals, Klaus przybywa do Nowego Orleanu, by się z nią spotkać. Na miejscu, spotyka się ze swoim dawnym protegowanym, Marcelem. Kiedy Klaus wypytuje go o Jane-Anne, Marcel zaprowadza go do czarownicy, z czasem jednak spotkanie przeobraża się w sąd, podczas którego kobieta zostaje oskarżona o używanie magii bez jego zgody. Zostaje natychmiastowo zabita poprzez poderżnięcie gardła. The Originals thumb|222px|Jane-Anne odwiedza Sophie.W Sinners and Saints, dowiadujemy się, że Jane-Anne miała córkę, która została złożona w ofierze. Zdesperowana, by odzyskać ją z powrotem, zauważyła okazję do zemsty po przybyciu Hayley. Chciała za jej pomocą zdobyć poparcie Klausa, który odzyskałby dla nich chronioną przez Marcela Davinę, by zakończyć składanie ofiary i odzyskać córkę. Wierzyła, że podczas Żniw Monique powstanie z martwych. Na jaw wychodzi, że prawdziwym powodem wojny pomiędzy wampirami a czarownicami jest nie terytorium, a Davina. Wygląd zewnetrzny thumb|222px|Jane-Anne Deveraux.Jane-Anne była atrakcyjną kobietą bliską trzydziestki. Pomimo wieku, wciąż była piękną. Miała brązowe oczy i ciemne włosy. Podobieństwo między dwiema siostrami było bardzo widoczne. Osobowość Jane-Anne Deveraux wydawała się być kobietą z silną osobowością oraz bezinteresowną postawą w stosunku do swojej młodszej siostry, Sophie. Poświęciła swoje życie, by udowodnić, że Hayley nosi w łonie dziecko Klausa, przy czym nie powiedziała nic Marcelowi, co pokazuje, jak lojalna musiała być wobec siostry, a także pozostałych czarownic w Nowym Orleanie. Relacje Sophie Deveraux Jane-Anne kochała swoją siostrę i darzyła ją bezgranicznym zaufaniem. Wierzyła jej, kiedy Sophie przysięgła, iż odzyska Monique za wszelką cenę. Nie były dla siebie tylko siostrami, ale także przyjaciółkami, pracującymi w tym samym miejscu. Monique Deveraux Monique była ukochaną i jedyną córką Jane-Anne. Poświęciła ją w rytuale, ale żałowała tego i robiła wszystko co w jej mocy, aby ją odzyskać. Właśnie przez zaklęcie, które rzuciła, aby jakoś spełnić plan, zginęła. Zdolności Poprzez wykorzystanie sił nadprzyrodzonych oraz potęgę żywiołów, czarownice posiadają wiele magicznych zdolności. Dzięki doświadczeniu oraz odpowiedniemu treningowi, ich moce się umacniają. *'Przywoływanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami frame|Jane-Anne wykonuje zaklęcie połączenia.powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów'- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - Davina jest w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux potrafiła rozpoznać błogosławiony stan kobiety, a Monique rozpoznawała, gdy ktoś kłamał. Wystąpienia Sezon 4 *''Pictures of You'' (wspomniana) *''The Originals'' The Originals *''Always and Forever'' *''Sinners and Saints'' (flashback) Ciekawostki *Jest trzecią czarownicą w serii, która pracowała w barze. Pozostałe to Bree i Gloria. Wszystkie trzy zostały zabite. *Jane-Anne została zamordowana w taki sam sposób jak jej córka podczas Żniw. Galeria Jane-Anne I.gif Jane (18).png Jane-Anne II.gif Jane-Anne.gif Jane-Anne & Sophie.jpg Jane.jpg Marcel zabija Jane.png normal_Originals105-0305.png Jane-anne.png Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Rodzina Deveraux Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Sabat czarownic z Francuskiej Dzielnicy Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie